Donde Estas?
by skyh8er
Summary: Maria's mind has snapped and kidnapped Antonio along with a couple others. Will Antonio find out what's going on? Or suffer unknown tortures. In another place, Francis is being blamed for the disappearances of five nations. Will others go missing? What is the fate of the kidnapped? Several pairings , OC Nations, OOC chracters, violence.Rated M for lots of caution. AU 1800s story


He struggled to get into a sitting position. It was pretty hard, for his hands were tied behind his back, but he eventually did it.

"¿Donde estoy?" he murmured softly to himself as he struggled to clear his head.

He looked around. It was a ugly brown room, made solely out of wood. Sunlight came in through a window near the door. Barely anything was inthe room, except for bodies, also tied up.

_¿Que esta pasando?_ he thought. _Last thing I can remember was going to my room but then..._

Some of the bodies stirred. He easily recognized Lovino as the Italian moved to look at him.

"Spain?"

"Lovino, you okay?"

"Si, bastardo... Ugh, my head hurts. Where are we?"

"I don't know. I also woke up here."

Lovino groaned as he struggled to get into a sitting position. He then tried to look out the window.

"Can't see anything but blue," he said, then winced.

"You okay?" Antonio asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes. Well no. My head hurts. Last thing I can remember was telling Feliciano that I wasn't going to allow the French into my lands. Then I leftAustria and went through the Papal States to get home. Somewhere in the Papal States, I was jumped and brought here."

"That's got to hurt," Antonio murmured sympathetically.

"Obvio, stupido."

"Hey! That's not nice."

"Can both of you shut up?"

They glanced to see who it was. The person's back was to them, but when they turned they easily recognized her.

"Portugal! You were assaulted too?"

"Yes and my head hurts. Shut up now, or try to untie me. The chains are cutting into me."

Antonio tried to, but it was impossible due to the fact his hand were bound behind his back.

"Sorry, I can't."

She glared at him before looking out the window.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have an idea of who could have done this?"

Antonio looked thoughtful. "¿Francia?"

"Why him?" Lovino asked.

"Well, didn't he like invade us recently? Maybe he wants to make us easier to capture?"

"Would his leader agree though?" asked Portugal, turning to him. "He's not that stupid now, is he?"

"I love thinking lowly of people, but I don't think he would be that stupid. Francia would, though."

Lovino laughed. "Are you upset over how the Louisiana Purchase thing is going?"

"Maybe... All I'm wondering is how stupid Alfred found out. And now he's pressurizing Francia."

"Maybe it's Alfred who kidnapped us?"

"But that doesn't make sense..." came a soft voice from a different corner.

"Matthew! You got kidnapped too?"

"Yes... I had paid a quick visit to Alfred and went home. I don't remember much after that."

"So it's agreed?" Antonio asked. "Do we all agree it could be Francia?"

"I guess," murmured Portugal. "But I don't think he'll go behind his leader's back."

"And Mama wouldn't do this to me," added Matthew.

"Tienes razon... Ugh! ¿Quien pudo ser?"

Then the door opened and the one person Antonio least expected to enter entered.

"Oh, you're all awake," she murmured, a smile forming on her face.

"Maria!¿Que esta pasando?¿Porque nos tienes aqui?"

"Callate, Antonio," she said coldly. "Does it matter what I plan to do with you? No it doesn't."

"Yes it does you witch," came from a dark corner. They turned to see Dylan laying there, glaring at her. She smiled.

"You were to easy to capture," she said happily. "Did you really think you were safe in your homes or in familiar territory?"

"No!" snapped Portugal, struggling to untie herself, wincing as she did. "With Francis as a possible threat, did you really think we'll be at ease?"

"Then how did I capture you?"

"'Cause you're a witch," growled Dylan.

"Let me go back to Papa," cried Matthew, looking extremely frightened.

"No," she sang turning to leave.

"Maria, espera."

"¿Si?"

"Mi amor, dejanos ir."

When she turned to look at him, instead of her warm blue eyes meeting his green ones, black ones met his gaze. They held malicious laughter in them.

"No. And don't call me 'mi amor'. I am not your love."

She then turned and closed the door behind herself.

Antonio watched Dylan try to comfort Matthew while Portugal and Lovino moved closer together.

He then looked out the window.

_She wasn't Maria. That couldn't have been her. No..._

He struggled not to cry as he continued to look out the window.

_¿Donde estas, mi amor?_

* * *

**AN:**Something random I came up with. Hope you like it.  
Maria is my Vatican City/Papal States OC.  
Portugal is also my OC. (no name yet )  
Dylan is Sanraizu's Wales OC.  
Anotnio, Lovino and Matthew belong to Hetalia.

Wonder what's going on? Does anyone wish to find out what's going on?


End file.
